This application claims priority of Taiwan Patent Application No. 091104848, filed on Mar. 14, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gaming apparatus, more particularly to a computer-implemented method and gaming apparatus for playing card games in succession.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional gaming apparatus allow players to play only one kind of card game. After playing with the conventional gaming apparatus for a period of time, players easily get bored. As such, there is always a need to develop new gaming apparatus that can maintain player interest for longer periods of time.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a computer-implemented method and gaming apparatus for playing card games in succession so as to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the conventional gaming apparatus.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a computer-implemented method for playing at least first and second card games in succession. The computer-implemented method comprises:
a) providing a gaming apparatus that includes a user input unit and a display unit;
b) playing the first card game, including the steps of
(b-1) enabling the gaming apparatus to deal a first number of simulated cards to the player,
(b-2) allowing the player to place a first bet for the first card game via the user input unit, and
(b-3) determining result of the first card game, and adjusting a credit total for the player according to the result of the first card game and with reference to the first bet placed by the player; and
c) playing the second card game, including the steps of
(c-1) enabling the gaming apparatus to deal a second number of the simulated cards to the player, to combine the second number of the simulated cards with the first number of the simulated cards, and to reshuffle the first and second numbers of the simulated cards,
(c-2) allowing the player to select a third number of the simulated cards from the reshuffled first and second numbers of the simulated cards for playing the second card game,
(c-3) allowing the player to place a second bet for the second card game via the user input unit, and
(c-4) determining result of the second card game, and adjusting the credit total for the player according to the result of the second card game and with reference to the second bet placed by the player.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a computer program product for a gaming apparatus that includes a user input unit, a display unit and a processor unit coupled to the user input unit and the display unit. The computer program product adapts the gaming apparatus for playing at least first and second card games in succession. The computer program product comprises:
a computer readable storage medium comprising:
a first code that directs the processor unit to allow the player to play the first card game, including a code that directs the processor unit to deal a first number of simulated cards to the player, a code that directs the processor unit to allow the player to place a first bet for the first card game via the user input unit, and a code that directs the processor unit to determine result of the first card game, and to adjust a credit total for the player according to the result of the first card game and with reference to the first bet placed by the player; and
a second code that directs the processor unit to allow the player to play the second card game, including: a code that directs the processor unit to deal a second number of the simulated cards to the player, to combine the second number of the simulated cards with the first number of the simulated cards, and to reshuffle the first and second numbers of the simulated cards; a code that directs the processor unit to allow the player to select a third number of the simulated cards from the reshuffled first and second numbers of the simulated cards for playing the second card game; a code that directs the processor unit to allow the player to place a second bet for the second card game via the user input unit; and a code that directs the processor unit to determine result of the second card game, and to adjust a credit total for the player according to the result of the second card game and with reference to the second bet placed by the player.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a gaming apparatus is adapted for playing at least first and second card games in succession. The gaming apparatus comprises:
a user input unit;
a display unit;
means for allowing the player to play the first card game, including means for enabling the gaming apparatus to deal a first number of simulated cards to the player, means for allowing the player to place a first bet for the first card game via the user input unit, and means for determining result of the first card game, and for adjusting a credit total for the player according to the result of the first card game and with reference to the first bet placed by the player; and
means for allowing the player to play the second card game, including: means for enabling the gaming apparatus to deal a second number of the simulated cards to the player, to combine the second number of the simulated cards with the first number of the simulated cards, and to reshuffle the first and second numbers of the simulated cards; means for allowing the player to select a third number of the simulated cards from the reshuffled first and second numbers of the simulated cards for playing the second card game; means for allowing the player to place a second bet for the second card game via the user input unit; and means for determining result of the second card game, and for adjusting the credit total for the player according to the result of the second card game and with reference to the second bet placed by the player.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a gaming apparatus comprises a user input unit, a display unit, a processor unit coupled to the user input unit and the display unit, and a computer program product for adapting the gaming apparatus for playing at least first and second card games in succession. The computer program product comprises a computer readable storage medium that includes:
a first code that directs the processor unit to allow the player to play the first card game, including a code that directs the processor unit to deal a first number of simulated cards to the player, a code that directs the processor unit to allow the player to place a first bet for the first card game via the user input unit, and a code that directs the processor unit to determine result of the first card game, and to adjust a credit total for the player according to the result of the first card game and with reference to the first bet placed by the player; and
a second code that directs the processor unit to allow the player to play the second card game, including: a code that directs the processor unit to deal a second number of the simulated cards to the player, to combine the second number of the simulated cards with the first number of the simulated cards, and to reshuffle the first and second numbers of the simulated cards; a code that directs the processor unit to allow the player to select a third number of the simulated cards from the reshuffled first and second numbers of the simulated cards for playing the second card game; a code that directs the processor unit to allow the player to place a second bet for the second card game via the user input unit; and a code that directs the processor unit to determine result of the second card game, and to adjust the credit total for the player according to the result of the second card game and with reference to the second bet placed by the player.
Because different card games can be played in succession in a single game round, player interest can be maintained for longer periods of time.